


7 art pieces for After Camlann Big Bang story - Promises to Keep

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Merlin had reached Avalon in time? What price would he have to pay to save Arthur’s life? Series 5 Canon AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 art pieces for After Camlann Big Bang story - Promises to Keep

 

Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, my ACBB partner and I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^  
  
Artist: texasfandoodler  
Art Type: Digital Art created using a Wacom Intuos 5 tablet in Photoshop CS5  
Characters depicted: Merlin, Arthur, Emrys, Hunith, Gwen, Kilgharrah  
Art Ratings: G - PG-13  
Warnings: not unless you count angst XD  
  
  
Fanfic Title: Promises to Keep  
Author: archaeologist_d  
Pairings: Gen/Canon  
Fic Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 46k  
Warnings: Major Character death, minor character death\  
  
Summary: What if Merlin had reached Avalon in time? What price would he have to pay to save Arthur’s life? Series 5 Canon AU   
  
Link to story on AO3: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4409807/chapters/10015352>

Link to story on LJ: <http://archaeologist-d.livejournal.com/392089.html>  
  
  
Visit my Tumblr art blog: <http://texasfandoodler.tumblr.com/>  
  
Artists Notes: First off, I want to Thank k_nightfox and Kitty_fic the [](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com/) **aftercamlann**  mods and my dear friend for hosting this Big Bang for all of us, and helping us continue this wonderful fest in our fandom. Also, I want to say thank you to my lovely BFF  **adsullatta**  for being my art beta and enthusiastic cheerleader, I couldn't have done it without you (at all) *hugs*   
  
I had an amazing time, and I want to thank  **archaeologist_d**  for asking me to pre-match with her, for giving me such a lovely story to art for, and for being absolutely brilliant. I also have to thank her for all the amazing set photos she has gifted our fandom with, they are a treasure trove of facial expression refs for all of us fanartists out there.  
  
  
P.S. Thank you to all my Merlin chatzy and mibbit friends who, cheered me on, gave me their advice, and listened tolerantly to me prattle, whine, rant, and moan throughout my creative process, yall’ve been a great help, and I love you all, hugs!  
  
Now on to the art!......  
            
1\. Promises to Keep (Cover Art)

 

 

2\. Conversing with Kilgharrah 

 

 

 

3\. Trading Places

 

 

4\. A Grieving King (I’m  ~~not~~  sorry)

 

 

5\. Returning Home

 

 

6\. Magic in the Market

 

 

7\. Facing the Cwn Annwn

 


End file.
